the_guild_of_majestic_glitter_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Therese von Leiden
Therese is a Protector Aasimar. She is an NPC played by ChoroiBelmont. Her alignment is Chaotic Good and speaks Common, Celestial and Sylvan. Appearance Therese is a fair-skinned woman with long red hair, a trait she shares with her son. She dresses formally for guests and is almost always wearing a hood unless indoors. Personality Therese is a kind and gentle woman who accepts others without question. However, she also shows disdain for those who she believes have betrayed themselves or hurt others. Therese seems to devote herself entirely to being a mother. For Elend she is always there and she also acts as a maternal figure to any wounded souls who come to her. Nonetheless she is hated and feared in Barovia for being an outsider and a witch, despite her actually being an Aasimar. She accepts these prejudices and continues to give aid when needed. Background Therese is originally from Amn, where she went by Elisa Mihaela. She lived as assistant to her parents, who ran an apothecary shop. One day she met a handsome young nobleman and the two seemed to fall into a fast romance. However, the man soon grew bored of her and was disgusted when she told him she was pregnant. The man had actually been betrothed to another and gave her some gold to "get rid of the baby". When she refused and decided to have this baby, her parents' shop was vandalized multiple times. Ruffians attacked them and at one point Therese was taken from her home, her stomach beaten in the hopes it would destroy the child in her belly. After this event, Elisa told her parents she was leaving and fled. Her parents hosted a funeral, paying for a fake body that they enchanted to look like their daughter and pretend she had died due to injuries. It was at this time that she adopted the name "Therese Von Leiden." She traveled to Barovia after befriending some Vistani wanderers. It was in a Vistani encampment that she gave birth to her son, who she named "Elend" or "misery" after the events of his birth, believing that giving him that name would be a reminder of where he came from so he could pursue his life in happiness. She and her friends built a little cottage where she set herself up, using her knowledge of herbs to aid the sick and injured. When her son was born deaf, she did not despair and set to learn a sign language for herself and her child to communicate. She supported the two and tried teaching Elend about herb lore but he seemed hopeless at it, continually getting lost in the forest and getting his poisons and remedies confused. She also took in Ireena and Ismark, two children who had befriended Elend. In the absence of a mother, she did her best to provide maternal love to them. When Strahd became interested in Ireena and his curse began to manifest further in Barovia, Therese was captured to be burned as a witch. She believes the Abbot of Krezk to be somehow responsible, as he knew she did not approve of Strahd. When she was burning, she prayed for her son's safety above all. She was almost more horrified when the flames died down and she saw Elend covered in blood cackling maniacally while speaking Abyssal, a language he could not have known, and killing her attackers. When that was over she used every ounce of her Clerical power, using her Aasimar heritage to drive the evil out of her son. She was partially successful as he regained control of his body. She held him close and wept with him that night, grateful that he could now hear her words but terrified for his future. She maintained her white wings of a Protector Aasimar, but was saddened by her son's transformation into a Fallen Aasimar. Special Equipment As an NPC merchant,Therese actually sells non-magical equipment for gold, but will be willing to trade some magical items in exchange for Treasure Points. She claims her specialty to be Healing Potions and always seems to have an abundance of them on her person. She also carries a holy symbol of the Morninglord that is strangely powerful, enough to drive off the influence of The Abbot. Adventuring Session summaries involving this character Relationships Elend: Therese is very close with her son and the two share a close relationship. She tries to support him in any way she can, even though she worries about him. She has been noticed fussing over his appearance, but has also shown to let him walk around grubby so he fixes his appearance himself. Ismark: As Ismark's mother died in childbirth, Therese has developed a maternal affection for the boy, treating him as her own son along Elend. Therese has stated that she never knew Ismark's mother but that if she was anything like her son, she would have been a great woman. Therese has also given Ismark refuge any time his father has hurt or neglected him. She was supportive of Ismark and Elend dating but says she secretly knew it couldn't work romantically. Ireena: Without a mother in her life, Ireena often looked to Therese, who looks upon Ireena as her own child as well. She treats Ireena gentler than she does the boys and tries to teach her about her own femininity. Despite this, the two grew apart somehow and Therese is still hurt, but willing to help if she sees Ireena. Therese is also aware that Ireeena is the actual person Elend loves but says nothing. Oleesa: Therese was immediately accepting of Oleesa's Tiefling appearance and started doting upon her like a daughter immediately. She likes Oleesa a great deal and finds her endearingly adorable. Arou: Therese sees Arou as an amusing child, like a rowdy boy. His attempts to flirt with her have been met with an amused smile but he is very uninterested in him romantically. Lao: Therese doesn't seem to know what to do with Lao and simply supplies him with food and drink as much as she can. She treats him as well as she would anyone else. Culadra: Both Culadra and Therese have admitted to having a physical relationship, but the two both admit that there is nothing more than that. Trivia Therese is based on Therese Von Ludowing from Sound Horizon's album Märchen as well as Lisa, Alucard's mother from the Castlevania games.Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters